No Matter What
by Mercy's Wolf Pack
Summary: Adam is out on business for Bran. Mercy is Home and next minute she is being kidnapped, Gets knocked out What is Going to happen Next


**No Matter What**

Chapter 1

~Mercy

I looked outside, all I saw was storms coming in. Adam was out o f town on business for Bran again. Ben was downstairs watching some movie that I have not seen. Stephen stops by more so these days and I am glad to see him when he does. But for some reason today felt like something was going to happen. I sat down and finished eating the meatloaf that I made for Ben, Jesse, and I and who else wanted some.

Next minute I know I heard someone bursting through the door and grabs me and in jets some kind off drug into me. Then everything went black.

~Ben

I was watching Queen of The Damned while Mercy was upstairs eating the dinner she made next thing I know I heard the door slammed open. Warren was not to be here for another hour. I went to see what was going on then the scent I got was not his I moved quicker. I got to the base of the steps they had just grabbed Mercy and she did not have time to react. They shot her with some kind of drug and started to drag her off. I went after her then next thing I know I get hit with something hard in the back of my head.

~Mercy

When I woke up my head was pounding. I went to move my arm, but I couldn't. I looked around and realized that I was tied up to the bed I was on. I could not talk since I had some kind of a gag in my mouth. I kept wondering why did they bring me here,

~Ben

I came around and they had already left half way down the road their was no time to shift I started the truck and tried to follow them, but I lost them.

But good thing I got the plate number.

Next Thing I hear my cell ring and picked it up.

"Ben What is going on?" Darryl asked

"Mercy has been Kidnapped." I answered knowing that I was in for it now

"What is going on where is Warren & is Jesse okay?" Darryl yelled

"Jesse is fine, they came straight for Mercy& Warren I a, guessing is on his way. He had to work tonight." I said glad that Jesse was safe, but worried about Mercy she is my friend now hard to believe right

"Good do ou have some idea of there scent if needed?" He asked nicer

"Yeah , I do?" I answered

"How many do you think there was?" Darryl asked

"I would say about 4-6." I said

"Okay head back meet up with Warren & take Jesse to Samuels." Darryl ordered

"Yes sir." I got off and turned around and headed back

~Darryl

I got off the phone with Ben and was trying to figure out who call first Adam or Bran.

I called Adam, but he did not answer. I was just about to call Bran when my cell rang.

"Darryl what happened to Mercy?" Bran yelled very upset

" I am sorry sir. I don't have much Ben was on guard duty when it happened from what he told me. They burst trough the back door and went for Mercy and drugged her and knocking Ben in the back of the head and he blacked out. Then he rusted out after them as soon as he came too. By that time they were half way down the road." I answered

"Alright, get everyone together and start searching. Have you called Adam yet?" Bran asked

"Yes sir, I just trying to call him, but he did not answer," I said worried I felt it happen when Mercy got scared she was terrified

"Alright I well be on my way over soon too help. I'll call Adam. You worry about finding Mercy." Bran said with a growled

"Yes sir." I answered

I know Bran raised Mercy and thought of her as his daughter. Last year we really found out how much he cared about her. When Tim Raped her and all that stuff soon after happened. Bran & Adam put a tight leash on all of us and Mercy. Now they only trusted Warren, Ben, Samuel, Stephen, Zee, My Wife & myself to watch over Mercy. After the Paul & Honey thing went down. Bran made sure to call ever couple days to see how things where going. When Mercy went through all that stuff to protect us I realized then why they worried about her so much. She would risk her life before any one else & protect those she cared about.

~Mercy

Its been a couple hours now since I came too. No one showed up. I tried to contact Adam through our mating link, but got nothing.

"Slam"

I look at the door and saw two wolves staring at me.

"Well well the coyote came to now we can have our fun." one said with a evil smile licking his lips like it was dinner time. "Great"

Adam please come soon hurry.

~Adam

Out of no where when I blacked out then when I came to my cell was ringing.

"Adam , good you finally answered I thought something happened to you too." Bran said glad that he answered

"Bran what happened, what is going on?" I asked

"Adam don't panic Darryl has things under control tell I get there. I am on my way there now. But Mercy has been kidnapped." Bran said and I just lost it


End file.
